Two to three
by MayElla5
Summary: After taking George home for a week Will and Kate slowly realise what being a good parent is...
1. The First Week

**_So, my first fanfic! Hope you enjoy it, any comments to make it better? I own most of this stuff apart from the royals! Oh btw it's very very short and soz I don't know most of the layout stuff cause I'm new! Hope u enjoy! _**

* * *

_The pillow seemed like heaven... Will thought to himself as he slowly got out of bed for the third time already._

_"Okay Georgie, calm down..." _

_George stopped. His piercing blue eyes looked at him with all the wonder in the world, like nothing could go wrong. As much as Will hated getting up in the middle of the night; that first time he looked into his baby sons eyes in that hospital room, everything changed. How he looked at himself, his wife, everything... Drifting into thought, warm hands around his neck brought him back to reality..._

_"Kate?" He mumbled..__. _

_"Who else?! she replied, Laughter colouring her words._

_Will struggled to find out her trick of staying so tolerable and happy at that time. "Wow, somebody is moody!" _

_Teased Kate, ruffling Wills hair. I wasn't exactly his fault. George had started crying again. "Here hand him to me" _

_Will gently passed his son to Kate. George stopped crying. "How come he always stops for you?" _

_Exasperated and tired Will said with his mouth hanging open. Kate gave him a smug smile and tapped the side of her nose. Kate put a now soundly sleeping George back in his crib, looked at William. He was pouting whilst cleaning up the mess in their bedroom that George and them had made. Kate snuck up behind him and planted a kiss on his lips...Will relaxed. He wasn't that sure of some things that were happening in his life but he was sure of one thing... They would always have each-other..._

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed it and might do next chapter as early as Friday! _**

**_Have a good next few days and may you be surrounded by luck! Oh and it's a bit cheesy but oh well, I like cheese!_**

**_~May_**


	2. Nightmares

**_Ok, The second chapter of Two to three, is a few years later as I couldn't think of a good idea for the baby stage! It's mutch longer. Hope you enjoy! Mx _**

* * *

"Daddy, I'm scared..."

William stared at the fear haunting George in his eyes.

"It's going to be ok... I promise'

He held George tight.

In London floods, thunder-storms and sudden horrific winds forced families into shelters and basements. It spread throughout England, and now it had reached Anglesey.

Crouched in the freezing basement of their cottage, Will and George sat scared and pale. Danger was everywhere but the only thing that they could think about was Kate... She went out in the storm... They had no Idea where she was..

At least they had their photo albums to occupy them. Will reached over.

He flicked through memories.

Their wedding, honeymoon, George's birthday... The list went on...

A scream.

It ached trough his brain; shattering his thoughts.

"KATE!" Will exclaimed.

He jumped up. Running to the door, George grabbed him.

"Daddy, NO, it's too dangerous!"

He said half crying half shouting. He had heard the scream too and knew it was his mother. But he also knew it was too risky to go out.

Running his hands through his hair, Will gave in. He found two sleeping bags and went back down to the basement, where George was crying.

"I guess we have to wait here until the storm is over..."

He snuggled up to George and eventually fell into a nightmare...

It was about 8:30 when William and George were both awake. Will yawned and got up ,trying to see out of the window. The sun was shining, making it easy to see the destruction. Ambulances were everywhere. People were crying.

"Beep beep..."

Will got his mobile out of his pocket.

Harry was calling him.

Williams chirpy ringtone added to the depressing sight.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Will- how are you guys..." _

"Um, well we didn't get killed in the storm so I suppose we're good... By the way why did you call?"

_" Well, Will, there's something you should know..."_

The awkwardness in Harry's voice let him know something was wrong...

_"Kate's severely injured in hospital..." _

"WHAT!?"

_" I just found ou-"_

William cut him off.

"Where is she?"

_" At the UHW"_ Said Harry reluctantly...

"Could you come and look after George?"

_"Sure bro..." _

"Thanks, please be here soon"

_"Sure thing"_

William stopped the call...

* * *

(2 hours later...)

"Which room is Kate in?" William demanded.

"Sir I Will need to see some I.D first..."

"Ok, fine..."

After showing the receptionist his drivers licence, she let him through.

Room 127.

He got to the door. His heart pounding, he opened it...

" .GOD."

Will sank to his knees...

* * *

Ok so I hope you enjoyed it and I'll try and get the next chapter out A.S.A.P!

Hope you have a beautiful day!

~Mayxx


End file.
